1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a device and method for displaying an execution result of an application, and more particularly, to a device and method for executing an association function of applications based on a user input to application icons.
2. Description of the Related Art
As multimedia technology and data processing technology have advanced, a device may execute numerous applications together and process various information. Additionally, as the device may process various types of applications together, it has become difficult for a user to easily select an application to be used, from among a plurality of applications that are being executed, and also inconvenient for a user to select a function to be used, from among a plurality of functions of a selected application. Furthermore, it has also become difficult for a user to use applications installed on a device, in association with each other.
Accordingly, there is a demand for technology for easily executing applications installed on a device, in association with each other.